


white ears, white tail

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, F/F, Strap, buttplug, honestly, light pet play, those four words describe the entire story so if you've read the tags, you've most certainly read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: in which Bernadetta plays bunny.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	white ears, white tail

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i was always kinda planning on writing leodetta but i wasn’t really expecting for my first actual published piece of it to be porn so.... for shame. anyway this is for the fe kinkmeme linked [here](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=13252#cmt13252). thanks to the kinkster that requested this. we all know we need more leonie/bernadetta in our lives.

The collar snaps on — tight, comfortable, and perfect around Bernadetta’s neck.

Bernadetta gingerly slips one finger under the collar. There’s only enough room for very tip, nevertheless she slowly glides her finger between the soft inside lining and her skin, as if testing its fit. Satisfied, she looks up at Leonie, giving her a shy smile.

Leonie returns a grin. “Good?” she asks, and she reaches up with her hand to nudge the bell on the collar, giving it a cheery ring.

“Yeah,” Bernadetta replies.

“Good,” Leonie purrs. She steps in and presses a kiss onto Bernadetta’s right cheek. “This leash is supposed to keep you close to me, so that you’ll never get lost and no one will steal you away from me. I won’t let anyone take my precious bunny.” Leonie gives her another smile, then reaches her hand up to tickle Bernadetta under the chin.

Bernadetta giggles, squirming as a shiver goes up her spine, all the meanwhile pointing her face upwards to offer Leonie more skin.

Leonie chuckles. “You like it when I scratch under your chin like that, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” Bernadetta affirms. She nods her head a little too enthusiastically however, and the bunny ears atop of her head falls off to the side.

Leonie laughs, reaching up to situate the ears properly onto Bernadetta’s head. With just a few nimble finger motions, Leonie re-does some of the clips to get the headband attached to her thick hair again.

“There,” she says, poking Bernadetta’s nose with her finger. “All fixed up.”

Now with the collar on and the bunny ears back up, Bernadetta’s costume is complete. Leonie steps back an inch to give Bernadetta a once-over.

“Do you like how I’ve dressed you all up?”

Bernadetta looks down at herself. Dressed up is an overstatement for the minimal amount of fabric on her body. Aside from the collar and the bunny ears, all Bernadetta has on are a white, almost see-through, lacy top over her breasts and a matching thong — the back end of it moved to the side to leave room for a small puff of a white tail to stick out from behind her, the presenting end of a plug.

“Yep,” Bernadetta replies, her eyes meeting Leonie’s. “I’m your bunny.”

Leonie bites her lower lip, as if hiding a smile. She turns her eyes away from Bernadetta, gesturing across the room. “Come, let’s go to bed then, bunny,” she suggests, her hand slipping down to take the other end of the leash. She looks back at Bernadetta with a smirk, giving the leash a gentle tug before starting toward the bed.

Obediently, Bernie follows her. Her eyes do not ignore how Leonie’s bright red strap sways from side to side, in time with Leonie’s hips as she strolls to the edge of the mattress. Leonie’s cock look incredibly _large_ and _thick_ — somehow even more so than when they first took it out of the drawer earlier that night.

Upon reaching the bed, Leonie sits on the edge of the bed. She looks up, smiling at her. “Come. Sit,” she says, tapping her hands on her thighs. She brings her knees together to offer Bernadetta a stable seat.

Bernadetta obliges, sitting herself comfortably atop Leonie. She sits with her legs spread and draped off either side of Leonie. Leonie shifts a little, distributing Bernadetta’s weight a little more evenly.

“You look so cute, you know,” Leonie tells her. “With your bunny ears and your white fluffy tail.” She plays around with the tips of Bernadetta’s ears, flopping them around, before she reaches behind Bernadetta to do the same with her tail. Bernadetta tenses as Leonie shifts the tail, the plug moving inside her. At first, this is all tolerable, but she suddenly arches her back when the plug stretches a particularly sensitive spot, gasping. 

Leonie giggles at this, then leaving her tail alone and returning her hand to the back of Bernadetta’s head, pulling her down for another kiss. Bernadetta accepts Leonie’s lips graciously. When Leonie withdraws, but lingers just a breath away.

“Don’t you ever forget that you’re mine,” she murmurs.

“I won’t,” Bernadetta replies, propping her hands onto Leonie’s shoulders. “I’m yours forever,” she says, giving her a smile.

Leonie’s eyes widen, and she blinks. A brilliant blush comes over her cheeks, and seeing this, Bernadetta’s grin widens.

For how tough Leonie seems on the exterior, she’s so unexpectedly weak to some words, like “I’m yours” or “I love you” — honestly, really cheesy lines. Phrases like those just turn Leonie into a flushed mess.

After a long quiet moment, Leonie forces a response. “You’re so cute,” Leonie stutters, unable to think of anything. She pulls Bernadetta in for another kiss, this time more passionate.

As their kiss deepens, Leonie rocks her hips forward. The tip of her strap presses into Bernadetta. Even through the thin fabric of her panties, Bernadetta feels Leonie, stiff and hard. Bernadetta moans, moving her hips forward to press herself harder against Leonie. Never taking her lips away from her, Leonie takes a quick breath in — cold and sharp on Bernadetta’s skin — and moves her mouth along Bernadetta’s jawline, pausing to give her a gentle bite on her earlobe. Leonie’s hands run up Bernadetta’s arms, stopping at her shoulders where her fingers catch onto the straps of Bernadetta’s bra.

Leonie pulls and then releases the straps — and the straps slap against Bernadetta’s skin, making her gasp then giggle. Leonie smiles, seeing Bernadetta enjoy this, and tugs the straps back and forth for a few rounds before finally pulling the straps down Bernadetta’s arms. The cups of the bra fall away as Leonie does this, and Bernadetta gasps as the undergarment’s lacy seams tease Bernadetta’s already hardened nipples. Leonie undoes the hooks behind Bernadetta, then tosses the bra away. Leonie heeds no attention to where it lands, her focus fully on Bernadetta’s breasts, completely bare, apart from the leash that trails between them.

Leonie doesn’t seem to want the leash in the way either, so she takes it and tosses it over Bernadetta’s shoulder, another short ring sounding from the bell around her collar. She bends her head down, ready to take Bernadetta’s breast into her mouth but then suddenly lifts her eyes up to check on Bernadetta.

“You okay?” she asks.

Bernadetta nods, only pushing her chest outward, as if urging Leonie to go on.

Leonie smiles. “Good.” Then she carries on, taking Bernadetta’s breasts in her hands and squeezing them lightly. Leonie leans forward, taking Bernadetta’s left breast into her mouth, her tongue flitting over the nipple.

Bernadetta shudders, feeling Leonie suck hard. She transfers to Bernadetta’s other breast, giving it just as good treatment. Bernadetta’s incredibly wet right now — she honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she was already dripping all over Leonie’s thighs. She can tell her thong is completely soaked through, the string feeling heavy with her arousal.

“Oh, Leonie,” she whimpers.

In response, Leonie squeezes Bernadetta’s breasts with her hands, not pulling her mouth away but looking up at her in question.

“Oh… nothing…. it feels… good,” Bernadetta explains. “ _Really_ good.”

Leonie smiles, withdrawing. Bernadetta’s nipple releases from Leonie’s mouth with a pop. “Your breasts have always been so sensitive,” Leonie remarks, her eyes bright. She leaves one hand up at Bernie’s right breast, continuing to thumb her nipple, but her other hand reaches down, taking the shaft of her strap and tracing the tip up and down against Bernadetta. Bernadetta groans and moves her hips in time, her hands tightening around Leonie’s shoulders.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Leonie asks softly.

Bernadetta certainly is aroused enough to feel like she is — and thinking about Leonie inside her makes heat gather up in her core. She’s certainly had Leonie’s cock before, although she’s never taken Leonie together _with_ a plug also inside of her as well… oh, but she’s already _so wet_ —

“Y-yeah,” Bernadetta says. “Let’s try it.”

Leonie smiles. “Good girl,” Leonie coos. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

With this, she takes Bernadetta into a tight embrace, pressing their chests close together. Bernadetta loves feeling Leonie’s strength wrapped around her, gentle and warm. She cherishes how safe and protected she feels within her arms. Bernadetta reciprocates as best as she can, draping her arms around Leonie’s neck.

“Let me at least get you comfortable, yeah?” Leonie suggests.

Leonie then shifts her arms under Bernadetta’s thighs and stands up, lifting Bernadetta up. Bernadetta laughs, wrapping her legs around Leonie’s waist — _very_ aware of the hard strap pressing against her body. Leonie turns around, then gently places Bernadetta down onto the bed. The bell at Bernadetta’s collar jingles as Bernadetta’s body lands among the pillows and sheets. Leonie then joins her on the mattress, crawling up on all fours over Bernadetta’s body until her knees are between Bernadetta’s legs, her hands tucked under Bernadetta’s arms. She kisses her, then reaches down and pulls aside Bernadetta’s thong. As the thong lifts away, Bernadetta can now very easily see how wet she is, her thick arousal spread over the entirety of her perineum and her inner thighs. Bernadetta tucks her knees into her chest, spreading herself further apart.

Oh, yes. She is absolutely ready.

Leonie looks down with adoring eyes, humming with delight when seeing the glisten. She takes a hand, guiding her strap to Bernadetta’s opening. Bernadetta sees the plastic tip of Leonie’s cock coming to her entrance — but she nevertheless gasps in surprise at how cool and hard and _good_ it feels when poised there.

Leonie holds herself above Bernadetta, giving her a warm smile. “Ready?”

Bernie gives her a smile and nods.

With Leonie, she always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> alright alright i know the end is cheese as fuck, file your complaints in the comments. you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep).


End file.
